The Switch
by Spooke125
Summary: This is for the Kulet X Core Switch Challenge. The whole Idea was to switch the CPU's and Candidates places within the neptunia universe. I hope I did a good job, and also no one else has posted anything for said challenge yet other than me so I feel proud to be the first to contribute! Maybe it will encourage others to do the same! I hope you'll enjoy what I've written! Have fu-


**Why hello there everybody! Bropower125 here, this is a submission for the #KXCSwitch challenge, not sure if that will even show up though because of FFN's weird symbol blocking. Words cannot even be attached to periods which can be real annoying. Mind you I'm used to using things like Microsoft Word 2007 which hate periods as well. (Which is what I am currently using actually) Anyways, my plan is, I'll work on this and my mega nep fanfic by alternating a bit until the switch challenge is done, then I'll introduce something new to alternate with.**

 **Okay, so the whole point of Kulet X Core's Switch challenge was to switch the places of the CPU's and Candidates so that the Candidates are the CPU's and vice versa. This is interesting and already I feel my mind rushing with ideas so this is a good sign. Maybe my vocabulary will actually get a chance to shine for once? Eh, who really knows? All I know is that the square root of life and everything is 42. Why? I dunno.**

 **Try googling the square root of life and everything. Google will open its calculator and show the number 42 or whatever it is.**

 **(Hooray for Microsoft word's spell-check or I'd already be doomed)**

* * *

It was a normal day in Gamindustri, the leaves were rustling in the wind, the birds were chirping. Even the dogoo's were seemingly happy as they bounced back and forth with their weird dog faces that you'd never expect on a slime type monster. Aside from that most was right with this world. **Most.** That's a keyword, pay attention to it.

You see, there is one thing different in the 'Switchdimension' as it is aptly dubbed. Everyone's places in said universe were completely reversed. Except for Vert, she had no place to switch to really, except now she's obsessed with becoming everyone's little sister. Karma is a cruel bitch, isn't it?

Here we focus in on the Planeptune CPU and Candidate.

-X-

"U-um, as the protagonist for this chapter I'll do my best to introduce this fanfic." Nepgear stutters as she tries her best to come off as the older sister she is.

"Oh come on Nep Senior! You gotta show a little more enthusiasm. Greet them like I greet pudding! I know you can do it." Neptune encourages her now bigger sister accordingly.

"Neptune! Leave your sister alone!" Histoire shouts from another room. "I do not know how she will ever be an acceptable CPU, Nepgear may just be fated to rule over this nation forever." Histoire continues on, ranting to herself just a tad bit louder than she should be as she was heard through the walls.

"Anyways, now that Histy's rant is like, totally over I should probably be the one to get this fic kicking!" Neptune declares with an enthusiasm that has never been seen from anyone other than Neptune.

"Nepgear over there is this nation's resident CPU. Lilac Heart, she rules over the nation Planeptune." Neptune pauses to take a breath before continuing, "I'm Lilac Sister! It's awesome to be the younger one since I can totally get away with slacking off from time to time." Neptune slowly get's quieter as she finishes trying to avoid Histoire's wrath.

"Aside from that I think our time in the spotlight is almost near its end, it would appear that a pair of lonely sisters are the next to get some attention. You couldn't maybe become their friend for us would you dear reader?" Neptune gasps for air, "Aw, who am I kidding, those lonely loners could never get a friend, their too standoffish."

-X-

"Achoo." A pair of lonely sisters sneezed in unison at the mention of their loneliness.

"It's time for narrator Nep! The shorter younger looking one is Uni! She is the ruler of Lastation, Navy Heart! Her younger sister, Noire, is the Ebony Sister! Why are the color's different? I don't know? One has a lot of navy blue and the other doesn't, that's all there is to it." Neptune finishes.

"Neptune, you shouldn't be breaking the fourth wall like that!" Noire replies to Neptune's echoing voice, "N-not that I care or anything though." And there goes the dam of tsundere that is Noire.

"It's okay Lonely Sister, I'll make sure to come and visit!" Neptune shouts, her voice echoing all the way to Lastation before the scene changes to the next nation.

-X-

Here we focus in on Lowee, in Lowee there is a very rare circumstance. There are two ruling CPU's and one Candidate.

"One of the CPU's is Ram, she is the aptly dubbed 'Pink Heart' and the other is Rom who is 'Blue Heart'. Finally the last of the trio is White Sister, Blanc. Together all three rule over Lowee, the land of 'flat' pastures." Neptune jokingly says yet still somehow invokes the wrath of Blanc.

"Oops, time for a scene change!" Neptune begins to audibly shake as the scene changes.

-X-

"Our final place is Leanbox, here Vert is the ruling CPU, however, she's obsessed with becoming Nepgear's little sister. I don't want her to steal Nep Senior away from me!" Neptune admits as she is for whatever reason scared of Vert and her 'wicked sister stealing ways'.

"I heard that Neptune." Vert says in response, "And I also heard you author." She continues on.

Wait, what? Since when did Vert break the fourth wall so freely? Maybe I need to do something about this…

"Please no, anything but that!" Vert shivers in fear as she seemingly talks to thin air when in reality she is talking to the author.

 _Hmm, what was that Vert? Was one Yuri video enough for you? Was it enough to cure your obscene BL obsession? I can arrange for another._

"It would seem the author has my back so off we go!" Neptune shouts excitedly!

* * *

 **Sadly this is the end of the first chapter; it was getting so fun too. If only my attention span lasted longer. Either way don't forget I should start working on my MegaNep fanfic soon so stay tuned for that 'Bros'**

 **Anybody notice how Neptune usurped Nepgears protagonist spot?**


End file.
